Asylum
by CaptianKate
Summary: Danny finds himself in an asylum. He doesn't understand why. They tell him he's sick but he doesn't feel sick. Just... different. Oneshot!


**So I was bored, in class, probably should've been working on homework, when I decided to read through current fanfiction and found one that inspired this story. Let me know what you think. Don't be afraid to shoot me an idea of something you'd like to see made into a story!**

He looked out the barred windows, watching the black sky with its white dots that were stars. He tugged at his white sleeve at the wrist, the fabric twisting between his thin fingers. He wondered when he would get visitors, when he would see his sisters and his girlfriend and his friends and even his own parents.

He sighed and touched the cool glass, watching the compound.

He was stuck here. He couldn't get out; they wouldn't let him because they said he was sick. He needed to stay here, to take pills to control something he couldn't explain.

But he wanted to get away from this; away from the doctors, nurses, other patients and even the janitor, but most of all the pills. He wanted to go back to a normal life, stay at home with his friends, and help his town and be with his family.

He was sick. Nothing was wrong with him physically, just mentally. As if that made anything better… Being physically ill was infinitely better than being sick in the head.

He sighed and walked over to his white bed and promptly fell asleep.

….

He was in the 'socializing' room, wearing the same white long-sleeved shirt and white sweatpants with no socks and shoes (shoes weren't allowed in the room, they were all left outside on the floor with your initials the only thing to identify which shoe was yours), sitting on a long sofa, watching the other patients.

There was suicidal girl in what was dubbed her sulking corner, her arms wrapped around her knees and muttering who-knows-what under her breath. Near her was a group of depressed people who all muttered their worries and their hate of the world to one another thus making themselves more depressed.

He sighed and thought of the reason why he was here in this house full of loonies. Oh right, he had a person inside of him (another personality they said) that had an insane perspective of things, like nearly killing people that hurt him and what was his. As well as another more sane person who was incredibly quiet and acted like a wise, old man and a young boy. All of them had names too.

He was tired and bored of this loony bin. The rules, the no-items-that-could-potentially-turn-out-to-be-a-weapon-so-therefore-it-must-be-removed policy, the boring activities, interacting with people who had problems and the medication that came every few hours.

How he wished he didn't need to be here… But wishing was wishing and it wouldn't come true just like that.

The shrink said the first other person, the wise old man, had appeared due to a traumatic event, most likely the one where his mother was murdered and he had found her corpse on top of him. This person was called Clockwork.

His dad had even admitted that he had met this strange person, on the day Valerie Gray had died.

….

Ten Years Ago…

Jack Fenton looked up from his current invention when he heard the knock on the door. He pushed himself away from the table and walked to the door, rotating his stiff shoulders. When he opened the door he was shocked to see his son, drenched and his yellow raincoat covered in blood.

He immediately got to his knees, checking his young son over, trying to find the source of the blood.

"It's not his blood."

Jack looked at his son; eyes wide.

"His?"

The boy nodded, his eyes showing more age than the 9 year old should've been capable of having.

"It's his mother's." the boy stated, soberly. "She's the one who was bleeding."

"Where is she?"

He studied him with a bored look.

"By the river."

Jack grabbed his coat and raced out the door, making his way towards the river. It wasn't far, it was on the route home from Danny's school. Then he found her, cold, lifeless and dead by the swollen river, a gorge on her shoulder, his parka stained with blood that was still wet. Footsteps sounded behind him before a small voice came from behind him.

"She's gone isn't she?"

Jack nodded, tears mixing together with the rain, his wife, the bearer of his children, his beautiful Madeline was gone.

The boy sighed.

"Daniel will never forgive himself."

Jack looked back at the stranger under his son's familiar face.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Clockwork and I am going to protect your son."

….

He sighed and shook his head. His father said that Clockwork had revealed himself to him after Danny's mother had passed away. He never elaborated on what the old man said. He had just said that Clockwork had appeared and told him his name.

The nurse with the big smile was walking around, giving his fellow loonies their pills and encouraging them to take them. No need though, almost everyone hated her enough to take the pills without any damn fuss or they'd never get rid of her fast enough.

He went back to his musings. The second one was the boy who was called Youngblood. He played around like a kid when there were children around but remained quiet and nervous when he was alone with the adults he wasn't familiar with and he sought out comfort from women usually.

He heard that Youngblood had appeared after his sister, Jazz, had broken her leg while swinging.

….

Seven years ago…

Jazz stared at the cast that wrapped around her leg, it was white and made her leg look huge and ugly but there was a plus to this. Her friends could sign it and make it look cool. She was brought out of her thoughts when her brother entered the room.

He looked at the floor; his scowl gone and plastered on his face was a mask of regret. He walked towards her before he flopped onto her bed, his arms on the covers close to her arms, his chin on his crossed arms.

It was quiet.

"He's really sorry."

She looked at him, staring at her brother. It was him but at the same time it wasn't.

"Who's sorry?"

Her brother's frown deepened and he looked at her with a child-like stare before he said, "Your brother, he's hurting 'cause you got hurt when he was supposed to be watching you… He's very sorry."

Jazz nodded with understanding. This was what her father had explained to her when they were six when her brother didn't act like her brother. This was someone else who, in a weird sort of way was protecting her brother, lived inside her brother. She smiled at her little brother.

"Tell him it isn't his fault and that it's okay. I was the one who got hurt by doing something stupid, anyway he was protecting Sammy from that bully who took her doll away from her."

The boy looked at her, tears glistening in his crystal eyes before he gave a water smile and hugged her and told her he would.

….

The last and final person was the one that had got him here in the first place. This was a violent person who had claimed he had no name until someone gave him one which seemed to stick for some reason. He was named Dan.

This one person had nearly beaten seventeen people close to death when they provoked him. Dan had cackled with insane laughter as he punched, kicked and swept the floor with the snot-nosed idiots that had attacked first.

He was caught by the police (but only after they had called for backup and he had knocked out three cops and it had taken five of them to actually hold him down in order to cuff him but even handcuffed Dan had managed to kick their asses) and was stuck in the interview room for twenty hours because the police said that something weird was going on.

It seemed that in that interview room, all three people had shown themselves before Danny had been shoved into control and that was nineteen hours into the interview.

They had shown the video to doctors who then said they had to stick him in this hellhole of a loony bin for the safety of everyone around him.

…

Three years ago…

They had taken his girlfriend away, dragging her away from him kicking and screaming as the others continued their blows, punching and kicking, slapping and whacking, his already battered body. He couldn't allow that to happen! He needed to beat all this stupid wanna-be-gangsters and save her! He needed to fight and he needed to win!

But…

He was tired, his muscles sore and his chest aching with bruised and possibly fractured ribs. He could barely move much less fight back.

Move! Come on, move! I need to save her! Move!

Something snapped…

The punks stopped in their punching frenzy when the guy they were beating up had started laughing. They looked at one another, confused as hell because they couldn't understand why he was laughing.

"You want to win that badly? Hahaha…. Now I'll show you how you can win!"

The boy looked up at them, his crystal eyes icy cold and blank while a wide cheshire grin stretched on his bruised face.

Suddenly the two thugs that held him were sent flying over their heads, the two knocked unconscious when they hit their heads against the hard pavement. The other wanna-be-gangsters immediately dashed forward, their anger aimed at the boy who had managed to knock out their comrades.

"This'll be fun~" he cackled, his tongue licking his bloody lip, "I'll show you how to fight." He cackled again before he swung out, his fist crushing the nose of the nearest thug before he swung his foot out causing several snot-nosed brats to fall flat on their asses.

Punches and kicks flew, all the while mad cackling was heard through the bone crunching and blood splattering and pain-filled screams from amateur brats who picked the wrong guy to mess with.

"That all you guys got? I was starting to have fun." he taunted, shaking his throbbing fist. "Ha. You guys think you're worth all the trouble for a simple fight? You sorely disappoint me."

The last few brats all shared a look before they turned around and fled, tail tucked between their scampering legs. He followed after them, wanting to quench the bloodlust that thrummed through his veins but a scream of a girl stopped him.

Oh? So that's the reason why this guy was trying so hard? Heh, might as well or else he won't be pleased.

He walked into the alleyway and there were two men standing over a girl with short hair, her face enraged as she glared at the two men.

"Now that all your already-are-brats ran away, you two are going to entertain me," he stated with a cocky smile.

The two men whirled around, their faces showing how stunned they were to find him. They looked over his shoulder and saw their groupies on the ground covered in bruises and bloody and broken noses.

They both lunged out, fists aiming to strike him in the ribs. He grinned and proceeded to knock the living daylights out of the two annoying, pig-headed punks. What he didn't count on were the three police men that happened to be taking a smoke at the exit of the other alleyway.

They looked at the two bloodied bodies of the punks before looking at him before they all-

….

"Mr. Fenton! It's time to take you medication!" said an overly-cheery voice.

He opened his eyes and glared at the nurse before he took the pills and swallowed them dry. The quicker it was the faster she would leave.

"That was very quick, Mr. Fenton. And you didn't even take water with it, are you sure you're alright?"

He huffed and nodded his head, resting his chin in his palm, looking out the barred window. Wouldn't she just leave already?

"Mr. Fenton, aren't you lonely here? I mean you don't have many friends here and you stay away from the other patients," she stated.

'Ten points to Captain Obvious.' he thought sourly as he continued to stare out the window. Couldn't she get the hint?

"Mr. Fenton, if you're ever lonely don't be a stranger," she finished with a cheerful (not to mention completely girly) giggle before she skidded off to force feed the pills to other unfortunate patients.

He sighed, he couldn't wait to see his family and friends that had promised to visit him on Friday and Saturday. This was going to be a long, boring week and the worse thing still was that it was only Monday.


End file.
